


Alcohol Cures Cigar Burns

by aesthetic_adminred



Series: Alcohol & Cigar Burns Go Well With Cola [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Memories, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, cute interactions, fluff with plot, getting over character departure, tom might be sleepy too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetic_adminred/pseuds/aesthetic_adminred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few weeks after Tord left to follow his dream, Edd was so used to the Norwegian being there. </p><p>The two weren't dating, and Edd is questioning himself if they ever could've been.</p><p>Until Tom comes in to help Edd over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Small Sizzle

The sound of a faint ringing bounced off the walls of Edd's room. It then was cut short by a computer voiced lady saying that the number no longer exists. The male let his phone slip out of his hands and onto the bedsheets, as he lied down on his bed beside it. He stared up at his room ceiling, sighing, and turning his head to his digital clock. The bright green numbers displayed 2:30 AM.

3 weeks and 12 hours since Tord left. It was a sudden leave, in all honesty - Tord was carrying his bags out the door the morning of his departure, got in his car, and drove off. He left no real reason to why he left, other than "wanting to make it into the big city".

Whatever the reason was, Edd brushed it off the entire day, but for some reason the realization that Tord wasn't here anymore hit him. Matt and Tom aren't too troubled about this - but of course Tom wouldn't. The entire time Tord and Tom moved in together, it was nothing but bickering.

Edd, however, started to get worried, as he proceeded to call Tord's number. Unfortunately, Tord must've left England seeing as his number no longer exists. It wouldn't seem too clingy if Edd hadn't called the exact same number almost 12 times. Something about the Norwegian's exit made him feel anxious, and scared. It was the same as in high school really -- Tord used to help Edd out with trying to channel his nervousness and protect him from potential bullies, long before Tom and Matt.

Maybe Edd felt more secure around Tord because of this. Tord was always strong, and he always thought ahead, too. It really came in handy when progressing through school - and, through life.

Edd did notice that he was always secretive, and almost never talked. He was also violent - which, wasn't much of a surprise with the rest of his friends, including himself. He was aware that when they went to the army camp not too long ago, Tord seemed a lot more carefree.

Almost like he felt at home.

Edd did remember vaguely that Tord was used to army and military things back in Norway. His father, grandfather, and uncle used to fight in wars - and it was expected of him to at least consider it, too. Of course, he did - and he seemed very, very interested in being in charge of things. People who know what they're doing seemed very interesting and Edd found fondness over that side of the Norwegian.

Edd groaned, rubbing his eyes and sitting up in his bed as all the information he just dug up from his mind fizzed out in all directions. Just the mere thought of this made him so confused. He didn't necessarily love the male - he just felt a small attachment to Tord. Afterall, he did help Edd through a lot of really strange times in his life. They weren't too bad of memories - no bullying or fights or anything, if small tease comments about his early middle school drawings from Eduardo counted. They were just really confusing times that Edd really freaked out about.

It was just mostly nightmares, and his fears of socialism. Tord helped out by helping Edd get out of his shell, and it really helped with the rest of the gang joining in as well. When everyone else came over, though, Tord seemed to drift away from Tom and Matt. Back in high school, Edd noticed this behavior when Tom and Matt came over to talk to him, and Tord started to talk to a two other kids, not paying any attention to what the trio was talking about. It wasn't like he was neglecting him, but Tord didn't really approve of the other two being around.

That was a side that Edd felt mixed about. It's in the past, though - Tord has gotten used to Matt being around, but not so much as Tom.

Remembering the Norwegian didn't help Edd out much, as his digital clock seemed as if it jumped to 2:55 AM. Edd gave it a double-take, now actually paying attention to the clock. He groaned, sprawling back onto his bed, his pillow covering his face as he continued to groan. He laid here for a couple moments, actually taking the strength to stand up. He yawned and noticed his mouth was a bit dry and icky. He looked to his bedside table, staring at his empty Cola can.

Edd walked downstairs to the kitchen to get a can of Cola - and to try to get his mind off of that damn Norwegian.


	2. Set Ablaze

Once he got to the kitchen, Edd opened the refrigerator door, reaching in and grabbing a can of cola from the top shelf. He loosened the can, and drank a small amount of the beverage.

" Edd? "

The male jumped back, making an audible 'ah!' noise and spilling the coke onto the floor as the can fell with a plop. " Aww... " Edd pouted, and turned his head in the direction of the voice that had called his name.

It was Tom. It was obvious that the other male's mood started to sour, as he groaned and rubbed his temples.

" Edd, it's almost 3 in the morning - why do you need a can of cola now? " The man grunted.

" I was just thirsty, look, I'll clean it up. Sorry for waking you. " Edd sighed, walking past him and getting the mop and water bucket.

" Well, you actually didn't. I woke up a couple minutes earlier, and you just so happened to be up. " Tom explained, as he sat down at the kitchen table. Edd lifted the bucket into the sink, filling it with water.

" You were already up? Your room didn't have its light on, though. " Edd mumbled, removing the now over-filled blue pail from the sink and onto the floor, putting a few drops of floor soap.

" Yeah, I don't turn that light on so much, " Tom sat with his checkerboard-socked feet on the table and his arms behind his neck, " so, what are we going to do with Tord's room? "

Edd hesitated on answering, glancing down at the bucket of water on the floor. He grabbed the mop, plonking it in the pail.

" I... don't know. Do you have any ideas, Tom? " Edd asked, tentatively.

" Well, Tord's room was pretty big - I was wondering if I could move in ther- "

" No. " He answered firmly.

" No? " Tom repeated.

Edd turned to Tom, exhaling. " I'm sure Tord is coming back, and when he does, he's going to have to have his room to sleep in. "

Tom looked at Edd with his pure black eyes wide, raising a brow as he dropped his feet onto the floor. Edd's never been this forceful about something - let alone something about Tord.

" Couldn't he just sleep in my room then? Even if not, the couch's pretty op- "

Edd turned to Tom, menacingly glaring at him. " Tom, I said no. I know Tord's coming back, and when he does, he has his old room back. "

Tom noticed a small whimper come from Edd's voice and lifted his hands in defense. " Okay, okay, Edd, I-I'm sorry. I won't bother you about that anymore. "

Edd nodded, swiveling back to the pail and mop. He started to clean the small fraction of the floor as the two sat in utter silence. It was obvious with the silence that little sniffles came from Edd with his back turned to Tom's direction. After a few moments of quiet and the mopping materials were put away, Tom said,

" Edd, do you... miss Tord? "

Another still moment.

" ... Yeah, k-kinda... " Edd finally uttered, still not looking in Tom's direction. Tom rose from his seat and laid a hand on Edd's shoulder.

" I- " he stopped to think. " I don't know... if Tord's coming back, Edd. From the looks of it, he had everything packed anyways. I mean, if he were to come back -- which, I'm sure he will, he might only be staying for a couple days - weeks, at the most. "

Edd stopped, glancing at the side of him. A part of him was agreeing with his friend - but, another part he had feeling that Tord would come back for good.

Although, the agreeing part won in the end. Edd turned to his friend, revealing his post weeped face. He still smiled, however.

" Thanks Tom, and I guess you're right. " He chortled.

Tom gave a small chuckle. " Of course I am - I'm your friend, aren't I? " The two laughed lightly, as their laughter started to hush. Tom looked around, trying to think of another topic - other than if they should be sleeping or not.

" So, Matt saw a poster for a carnival that's coming to town on the way back home. Wanna go get tickets and ditch Matt back here? " Tom asked.

" Is this a set up for a fan fiction or something? " Edd joked, grinning and narrowing his eyes at Tom's.

" What? No, no no. " Tom rolled his 'eyes', sniggering. " It's just two guys hanging out at the carnival. Do you want to go or not? "

Edd stood in thought for a moment as he hummed. " Hnn... sure. Why not? "

" Then, it's set in stone. " Tom nodded. " I'll see tomorrow if they have any tickets left. As for now, I think we should get some rest. "

" Agreed, " replied Edd. " see you in the morning, Tom. " Edd strolled by Tom, as Tom pivoted to his friend.

" 'It'll be pretty swell'? " He questioned once his friend left the kitchen, lifting his pointer finger to him with his eyebrow raised.

" It'll be pretty swell! " Edd called back, pointing both his pointer fingers in the same manner, before returning back to his room, and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
